


Selfish Sacrifice

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [23]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: "Little angel, do you think you can protect everyone?"





	Selfish Sacrifice

Characters: Tier Harribel, Ichigo Kurosaki

* * *

  
"It tastes so delightful, your sacrifice," Tier Harribel spoke shivering in delight, completely abandoning any form of humanity, as her skin peeled away to show the demon within. "It's so delicious, selfish and inconsiderate, so delightful on my tongue." She started to laugh, startling her opponent to alertness. "It's delicious because of its greatness and its selfishness." She stopped laughing, smiling instead, as she looked at her foe, eyes suddenly piercing and cold as grave. He had gone pale with what she said. "Have you never  
thought of that angel?"  
  
"Stop twisting stories," he cried gripping his sword harder, "I know what you are!"  
  
Her smiled faded and only emptiness remained. "Yes, you do. And what of it?"  
  
"It means you're lying, so don't you dare put the blame on me," he growled lunging at her.  
  
"I did not," she spoke, parrying the man's blow. "Perhaps it is you who does not have a clear view of yourself, angel."  
  
"You poisoned her mind!" he cried as he lunged at her again, as she caught his blade on hers. "And you're trying to do the same to me."  
  
"I would not," she murmured, stepping away from the man-child. 'I could not.'  
  
"I need no explanation!" he spoke, pouncing. 'So predictable,' she thought, as she evaded yet again.  
  
She looked at him, head tilting in confusion. "Are you the one who needs an explanation?" She shrugged, evading his aggressive, yet oh-so-predictable onslaughts. "Not I," she murmured. "It's not I who should explain but you." She spoke again in a louder voice, "For a price of one, with another you shall pay with. For the price of yourself, yet another soul." He growled angrily, frustrated by his fruitless attempts. "Little angel, do you think you can protect everyone?" His eyes widened fractionally, shock written all over his face. And then it turned to fear. 'God helps those who help themselves,' she thought, as she began, her lips curving up, "You think you've protected them well haven't you angel?" She looked at him, the smile disappearing in an instant, emerald-green eyes piercing his own amber. "You are here, not there. They have no one now."


End file.
